characterpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov '(1969-2008) is the main antagonist of the video game ''Grand Theft Auto IV. He is voiced by Moti Margolin. Dimitri is a Russian mobster who had immigrated to Liberty City, America with friend Mikhail Faustin. He was a major and former partner to many people, including Mikhail, Ray Bulgarin, Niko Bellic, Jimmy Pegorino and many more. He is known for betraying his friends and partners. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Dimitri first meets protagonist Niko Bellic when he and his cousin Roman were kidnapped and interrogated for killing Mikhail Faustin's employee Vlad Glebov. Dimitri wanted to have Niko and Roman killed, but Mikhail thought it would be a better idea to have Niko begin working for them. Mikhail orders Niko to kill Lenny Petrovic, son of the country's most powerful Russian mobster Kenny Petrovic, because Mikhail has a suspicion Lenny is a snitch. After Niko kills Lenny, Dimitri meets with him privately, claiming that Kenny Petrovic would spare them both if Niko kills Mikhail. As requested, Niko kills Mikhail, at a Cabaret Club. When Niko goes to collect his payment, Dimitri reveals he was allied with Ray Bulgarin, who employed Niko as a human trafficker across the Adriatic Sea until he blamed him for a sinking ship. Niko escapes with the help of friend "Little" Jacob Hughes, but fail to kill Dimitri and Bulgarin. The same day, Roman Bellic's apartment building and taxi depot was burnt down. Death At the end of Grand Theft Auto IV, Dimitri offered to buy heroin from Jimmy Pegorino, who Niko was working for at the time. Jimmy was aware of the feud between the two, but insisted Niko had to participate in the deal. The player can then choose whehter Niko will participate in the deal and get paid, or rebel and kill Dimitri. Dimitri is killed by Niko Bellic in either option. § [http://gta.wikia.com/A_Revenger%27s_Tragedy '''Deal]:''' Dimitri was to collect the heroin and sell it to a third party, who would then pay Niko and associate Phil Bell. Dimitri then betrays Niko, while Niko and Phil fight their way to the money and escape the compound. The next day, Niko's cousin Roman gets married, but Dimitri sent a hitman to kill Niko. In the fight between the Niko and the hitman, the hitman's gun goes off, killing Roman. Niko and Little Jacob find Dimitri and Pegorino at an Alderney Casino, where Niko witenesses Dimitri fatally shooting Pegorino to claim all the profit for himself. Niko and Jacob chase Dimitri to Happiness Island, where Niko kills Dimitri Rascalov. § [http://gta.wikia.com/A_Dish_Served_Cold '''Revenge]: Niko immediately kills Dimitri on the ship that Niko arrived at Liberty City on. As a result, Pegorino loses most of his money and influence, and personally tries to kill Niko on a drive-by shooting. However, he fatally shoots family friend and Packie's sister Kate McReary. Niko and Little Jacob find Dimitri at an Alderney Casino, and chase him to Happiness Island, where Niko kills Jimmy Pegorino. Category:Grand Theft Auto IV characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:1969 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Antagonists